christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary Plunkett
Zachary "Zack" Plunkett (born June 1, 1989) is an American musician that began his career in 2008. Plunkett formed several projects, most notably Abated Mass of Flesh, which formed as a solo project. He formed several other projects as well, including Cadaverous Contingency, Parallax Withering, Dysfunctional Rotout, Numbered with the Transgressors, and Flayed Alive. History Zachary "Zack" Plunkett was born on June 1, 1989, in Smyrna, Tennessee in the United States. Zack, alongside his brother, Matthew Plunkett, were not raised Christians. However, Zack had a belief in God before his conversion to Christianity.Plunkett, Matt (December 12, 2012). "Answering Questions With Abated Mass of Flesh". YouTube. Retrieved on January 7, 2019. In 2008, Plunkett formed a project called Willow Mount and in 2009, a project called Dysfunctional Rotout. He also performed with Essence of Immortality, alongside his brother, as a Guitarist and Drummer. The project Dysfunctional Rotout and Plunkett's stint in Essence of Immortality were both short-lived. However, Dysfunctional Rotout managed to release three studio albums. In 2010, Plunkett formed Widow and the Son and performed all instruments and released a five-song EP. Later that year, he joined Christageddon as the project's Vocalist, however, that was short lived until 2011. Willow Mount also disbanded in 2011. Plunkett would then form Abated Mass of Flesh as a solo project. He hired on his brother as a Vocalist. Zack and Matt also created a new project titled Parallax Withering, along with Max Tubville as a Drummer.Plunkett, Matt (April 21, 2012). "Parallax Biznazz". YouTube. Retrieved on January 11, 2019. In late-2012, Kade Dodson joined the project as a Drummer, after meeting Zack in a Hot Topic and discussing death metal music."Abated Mass of Flesh Interview". JesusWired. October 28, 2013. Retrieved on January 7, 2019. The three hired Logan Hayworth to perform Bass for the project, and with the new lineup, recorded their debut album The Omen King ''and released it through Rottweiler Records. Once the album was finished, Hayworth and Dodson departed, with Hayworth going on to form Reasons as the Vocalist. In 2014, Zack formed Numbered with the Transgressors as another solo project. Tubville was hired on as a Bassist for Abated Mass of Flesh, with Riley and Thomas Wingate taking over Drums and Rhythm Guitars for the band. The five members recorded an EP in 2015, ''Abhorrent Postmortal Vicissity, which they released independently. That same year, Zack departed from Parallax Withering, as well as forming Cadaverous Contingency with Matt. 2015 saw a release from Cadaverous Contingency, Abated Mass of Flesh, and two releases from Numbered with the Transgressors. Zack also was involved in the artwork for O, Majestic Winter's Eternal Shores: A Spiritual Odyssey. 2016 saw Abated Mass of Flesh working on a new album, however, despite it being set to be released that year, it was released in 2017. Lacerated came out at the beginning of the year, with a followup album Eternal Harvest came out later. In 2018, Zack had a musically packed year. Abated Mass of Flesh re-recorded their debut EP, Moth and Rust in the Temple of Putridity.Beard, Mason (November 21, 2018). "Abated Mass of Flesh re-record debut EP, announce new album in 2019". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on January 15, 2018. Cadaverous Contingency recorded Abolition, with Jacob Mathes of Broken Flesh on Vocals, two releases with Flayed Alive, three releases with Propitious Vegetation, appeared as a guest Guitarist on Cryptic Rising's Demo V, recorded guest vocals on Dehumanize's album, Malum, Scelesto, Ferox and disbanded Double-Barrel Vasectomy, while also recording a new Abated Mass of Flesh album.MacMoney (May 1, 2011). "Zack Plunkett". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on January 15, 2019. On November 22, 2019, Plunkett released an album with a new project, called Attest."Proceeding The Path Of Forlorn Afflictions | Attest". Bandcamp. Retrieved on November 25, 2019. Bands Current * Abated Mass of Flesh - Lead Guitars (2011-present), Vocals, Bass, Keyboards, Drums (2011-2012) * Attest - Everything (2019-present) * Cadaverous Contingency - Guitars, Drum programming (2015-present) * Flayed Alive - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drum programming (2017-present) * Numbered with the Transgressors - Vocals, (2014-2017) Guitars, Bass, Drum Programming, Backing Vocals (2014-present) * Propitious Vegetation - Everything (2018-present) Former * Christageddon - Vocals (2010-2011) * Cryptic Rising - All instruments (2018) * Double-Barrel Vasectomy - Guitars, Backing Vocals (2017-2018) * Dysfunctional Rotout - Vocals, Guitars (2008-2010) * Essence of Immortality - Guitars, Drums (2009) * Parallax Withering - Guitars (2012-2015) * Widow and the Son - Everything (2010) * Willow Mount - Vocals, Guitars (2008-2011) * Xantravor - Vocals, Guitars (2007-2008) Discography Abated Mass of Flesh * Moth and Rust in the Temple of Putridity (2011) * Brutal Death (2013) * The Anatomy of Impurity (2013) * Deathcrusher (2014) * The Omen King (2014) * Abhorrent Postmortal Vicissity (2015) * Descending upon the Deceased (2016) * Lacerated (2017) * Eternal Harvest (2017) * Moth and Rust in the Temple of Putridity (2018; Re-recording) Attest * Proceeding the Path of Forlorn Afflictions (2019) Cadaverous Contingency * World Hate (2015) * Abolition (2018) Cryptic Rising * "The Sequential Sting of Existence" (2018) * Demo V (2018) * Necrotic Sacrament (2019) Dysfunctional Rotout * Demo (2009) * The Devouring Feed (2009) * The Three Chapters of a Blissful Grace (2009) * Cow Rot (2010) * A Silence Apocalypse (2010) Essence of Immortality * Essence of Immortality (2010) Flayed Alive * Repulsive Manifestation (2017) * The Enigmas of Deistic Torment (2018) * Mortality Strain (2018) Numbered with the Transgressors * Commencing the Mechanics of Dismemberment (2014) * Five Ways to Destroy a Cadaver (2015) * Gutted By One Man (2015) * Bear False Witness (2017) Parallax Withering * Disintegration (2014) Propitious Vegetation * Holistic Metabolic Reconfiguration (2018) * Induced Spoilation of Disseminated Euphoric Cultivation (2018) * Prime Cut Coffin (2018) Widow and the Son * Negation (2010) Willow Mount * Vanitas (2009) Xantravor * Demo (2008) Guest appearances * Demo V - Cryptic Rising (2018; Guitars) * Malum, Scelesto, Ferox - Dehumanize (2018; Vocals) Production * An Autumn Moon - O, Majestic Winter (2009) * We're Not Safe - Romero (2012) * Eternal Shores: A Spiritual Odyssey - O, Majestic Winter (2015) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Abated Mass of Flesh Members Category:Cadaverous Contingency Members Category:Flayed Alive Members Category:Numbered with the Transgressors Members Category:Christageddon Members Category:Parallax Withering Members Category:Essence of Immortality Members Category:Cryptic Rising Members Category:Solo Artists